


Sailing

by ljlcer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 自存档草稿 建议勿入
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Human! Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900





	Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> 或者，这都怪rA9  
> 或者，曼凯托：不做人了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-slash

“你第一次来找我是在该死的周五晚上！就算是警察每周也要放松放松啊。那周末我本来不当班的，结果呢？

先是大半夜跑凶杀现场，然后通宵讯问嫌疑人，第二天一早不到10点某人就跑到办公室守着——就好像我也不需要睡觉似的——接着又是现场搜查，追着两个小姑娘狂奔，被高速公路吓死三次，

吃个午饭也不得安生，『我刚收到一份关于可疑仿生人的报告』，我说，你多等一秒也不行？然后又是搜查，追着仿生人狂奔，我看当初就该把你们的设计时速降低点！一个个都和长了腿的跑车似的！

然后呢，对，然后又被嫌犯给从楼顶推下去了，到嘴边的鸭子，飞了！！白忙一下午。

这下该下班了吧？没门！某人又出现了，这回还追到家里来了！直接扯起来，强制醒酒，目的地又是一个他妈的凶杀现场，白扔了一百多块，一秒钟也没乐着，还得继续追着仿生人狂奔，外加吃一顿揍，最后连一根头发也没捉着。

这样某个混蛋就放过你了吗？没有！都下半夜了还紧跟着你讨论案情，生怕你没能好好回味这完美的一天。你看，我还有什么可说的？！”

康纳等他一口气抱怨完，才不紧不慢接话道：“……汉克，在都市农场楼顶，你那时的『没什么』是什么？”

“少给我傻笑，从刚才你就一直这么笑，我都想给售后维修打电话了。嘿，你笑什么笑？”

“Just very happy to see you.”这话倒是真心实意的。

“你那时的脏话又是哪儿来的，嗯？小子？就是那两个小姑娘跑掉了的时候。”

“学习同伴的语言模式有助于促进关系发展，我想，原始的版本是『Holy——』”汉克伸手捂住了仿生小警察的嘴，阻止他继续说下去。他们假装缠斗了一会儿，掌握了先手的中年人胜利地压制住了对方因笑得发颤而无力的反抗。

“要么别说脏话，要么别说是我教的，OK？”

康纳忙不迭地点点头，他的嘴巴还是被牢牢捂着，他分心评估了一下：这位副队长的举动十分有效率地阻止了对手出声，而且，假如对手是人类，很可能已经呼吸困难了。

他一被放开，坐直身子，立刻垂下头小声嘀咕起来，“反正又没别人听到……”

汉克忍不住伸手撸了撸康纳的头发。

“听着，不是我抱怨，但你得自己当心着点儿。我这个年纪没法总那么连轴转了，既然你决心在这行做下去，就得学会自己照顾自己周全，”他清清嗓子，目光飘向别处，“我可不想因为你多写一个字的报告……再说这也不光是工作的问题，你知道周日上午，我因为头疼醒过来，爬下床，全身都疼地走到家门口，看到车停在那，心里是什么滋味吗？”

他又停住了，康纳犹豫着要不要握住他的肩膀，或者——手，但汉克只是深呼吸了一次，就又自顾自地说了下去：“这么多年来我第一次为了醉酒感到真心后怕和悔意。假如我还有一丁点儿意识，就绝不会让你在那晚上开车。那种雪到下半夜会结成冰，被前头的车碾过后再盖上一层雪末，会让轮胎打滑并且跟着冰面上的车辙失控变向。大家都知道，那种鬼路面每年在底特律杀掉的人比任何疾病和犯罪都多。也就只有你会不管不顾，开着我那没装防滑链的烂车，把我这个烂人给送回家。也就只有你……”

没有扫描，没有分析，没有预构，没有备选，康纳凑过去，把手放在人类的手上，稍稍握紧。在他能做任何其他事情之前，人类的另一只手也放在了他手上。

RK800性能卓越的系统超速运转，把这一瞬间的触觉反馈——质地、温度和力度，还有一些无法归类的数据设为最高级别加密并多重备份。

接着，几个对话选项在他面前跳动着，其中有的非常具有诱惑力。但康纳只是望向汉克并露出一个微笑，说道：

“噢，我还挺喜欢那辆烂车的。”

汉克瞥过来，露出一闪即逝的惊讶神色，随即也笑了起来。他宽厚温暖的大手在仿生人苍白无瑕的手上拍了拍，然后放开了对方。但他并没有拉开两人的距离，他们的肩膀还是结结实实地靠在一起。

康纳注意到汉克的耳朵红了，而且——rA9在上，他笑起来可真……

……好看？

康纳突然意识到这是自己第一次 **理解** 一个单词是什么 **意思** 。此刻汉克·安德森近在咫尺的笑容就是划破他漆黑世界的一道闪电：他终于明白，原来自己竟一直都对一切视而不见、一无所知，而在这之前，就像天生目盲的人一样，他甚至从未意识到自己身处黑暗……；直到这一刻，他亲眼看见了光明。

是不是每一个最简单的字眼，都像这样具有 **意思** ，不是基于程序的运算，也不是源于别人的经验？他迫不及待地 **想要** 理解更多。他想要闪电，想要火焰，想要灯盏，想要太阳，或者甚至披星戴月，哦，只要有一丝光照过来！

康纳暗下决心，只要汉克不离开自己，自己就绝不绝不绝不先离开，无论是今天，还是明天，还是随便哪天——他再也不要为黑暗所困。他 **想要** 让汉克露出笑容，确保汉克安全地回到家，和汉克肩并着肩聊天……

“喂，喂！”汉克打断了他的神游，“别这么直勾勾地盯着别人了，康纳。我有什么好看的！快把电视打开，都过点了。”

“遵命，副队长。”他回答得一本正经， 同时直接连入了安德森家的智能网关，启动电视、调台、切换灯光一气呵成。汉克的耳朵还是红的。

他没有说出那句“你可好看了”。

  


直到沉沉睡去，汉克也没有离开，他们仍旧靠在一处。康纳关掉灯光，花几秒钟计算出一个人体工程学最优解，然后用了一分多钟既稳定又轻柔地调整了汉克和自己的姿势（会导致终止身体接触的方案都被直接排除了）。

他当然也没打算离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作相关内容：  
> 1 康纳第一次去酒吧找汉克是周五晚上11点多，再仔细看看游戏给出的每个场景的发生时间（大周六从半夜开工一天内跑了四个现场），我对汉克这个人的印象完全改变了。  
> 他根本不是什么坏脾气的颓废消极大叔，人家就是一又负责又耐心的敬业先锋劳动模范好嘛！！！  
> 周末喝点酒怎么了？通宵加班后十点才到办公室怎么了？反正换成我早就打同事一顿了……
> 
> 2 鸽子屋后面，如果汉克掉下去而康纳选择救他，他会叫住康纳，最后却说“……没什么”。他应该是本打算说“Thank you”之类的但说不出口。
> 
> 3 假如康纳在高速路上选择追卡拉和爱丽丝，但三人都活下来了，康纳会说“Shit!”——这根本就很异常好吧？  
> 而汉克挂在嘴边的一般是Holy shit!（或者bullshit）  
> p.s.假如康纳被撞了，临死前还会喊Fuck！……这都跟谁学的啊。


End file.
